Question: In her geometry class, Vanessa took 6 tests. Her scores were 75, 91, 77, 83, 76, and 78. What was her average score on the tests?
Answer: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $75 + 91 + 77 + 83 + 76 + 78 = 480$ Her average score is $480 \div 6 = 80$.